The invention relates to a windshield wiper element, in particular for a windshield wiper system on motor vehicles.
Windshield wiper elements of this generic type are known. They comprise an elastic material and are movable over a motor vehicle window by means of a wiper arm. The windshield wiper elements comprise a head, which is engaged by a bracket, pivotably connected to the wiper arm, that serves to guide the windshield wiper element. The windshield wiper element also has a lip, which is in pressing contact with the window to be wiped. The lip and the head of the windshield wiper element are pivotably connected to one another in such a way that in a wiping motion, because of the forces of friction between the windshield wiper element and the window, kinking of the lip over into the direction opposite the wiping motion takes place. This assures a uniform wiping pattern that is as free of smearing as possible.
In the known windshield wiper elements, it is a disadvantage that particularly under extreme climatic conditions, the so-called foldover strut embodied between the head and the lip of the windshield wiper element undergoes so-called heat aging, which leads to permanent deformation. As a result, the alternating folding over of the lip, corresponding to the respective wiping motion, is made more difficult if not even prevented completely. Not only does this cause noise, but only a poor wiping pattern can be attained.